Demyxs Diary
by Ashrav
Summary: This is Demys diary,Demyx thinks he likes Axel but isnt realy sure so he turns to a diary to help him figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Demys Diary

Day1

Dear diary

Today I met a guy named Axel, he is with Organization XIII, I don't think he likes me much, I think he thinks I'm strange, but then again that probably because the first thing I said to him was "YOU LOOK PRETTY!!!!" But he did! He had all these flames dancing around him and stuff it was so cool!  
But anyway I haven't spoken to him since, I hope I get to meet him again I wanna get to know him better...who knows I might even give him some of my gummy bears...maybe!!!

Day 2

Dear diary

Axel is amazing! I spoke to him again today, he said he gets called pretty a lot (I don't think so but I didn't say anything hehehe) But the guy is great! We ended up going for a walk because it was really nice weather...I was really hot so I poured water on myself then threw a water ball at Axel...I thought it was a good idea because he controls fire and thought maybe he could use some cooling down..But he didn't really seem to appreciate it...he was kinda err...Literally smoking...Hmm note to self Axel doesn't like water...OH WELL!!! Tomorrow I am going to give him some gummy bears!

Day 3

Dear diary

He rejected my gummy bears!!! We were at the table having breakfast and I offered him some and he...He said he doesn't eat gummy bears!!!! Then he really hurt my feelings...I said just try some you might like them...and then he said...NO! Then I got upset and yelled at him telling him he hurt my feelings, and do you know what he said!?! He said you're a nobody you don't have feelings to hurt. I ran out of the room because I didn't want him to see I was crying then I turned around and yelled at him "WELL...You didn't have to be so...MEAN!" Then threw a water ball at him and left before he could burn me to death...

Day 4

Dear Diary

Hahaha hehehe I made Axel feel guilty!!!! When I woke up this morning then was a GIANT bag of gummy bears on my bedside table, I swear it was big as my head!!! There was a cute little card on it that said 'sorry mate', and do you know what it did after I read it and closed again? It burst into flames!! But the flames didn't hurt or burn me and they were SPARKELY!!!!! Then still in my PJ's I ran out into the sun room where Axel was sitting gave him a big hug and said it was ok, he hugged me back for a second then for some reason pushed me away and said he doesn't swing that way..I wonder what that means!!!! Ooooh I hope its something good!!

Day 5

Dear diary

Something really weird happened last night...I woke up in the middle of the night because I was cold, I sat up and was going to get up and light the fireplace in my room, but Axel was there...He was sitting by my bed watching me sleep...He saw I was shaking so he got up clicked his fingers to light the fire, he walked out of my room but didn't say a word. I went back to sleep and had a real wacked up dream, it was about me and Axel...But we were...I dunno how to put it...We were...together...And when I woke up the bed was wet and errs...I hadn't peed in it... I can't like him can I...? I mean...He's a guy, and I'm a guy...this cant be right!

Day 6

Dear diary

Today we went for a swim, well I did Axel just watched...I wanted to impress him so I made the water pick me up right into the air...but then he smiled and I lost my concentration and the water dropped me. He has the most awesome smile ever!! From now on I'm going to try and make him smile every day. Is it normal for a guy to like a guy...? Is it normal for a nobody to like anybody..? Because I mean Axel was right when he said we can't have feelings...but if that's so why do I feel like this? I feel like I wanna spend the rest of my life making Axel happy...am I really...Ooh what if he's not! This is bad a guy shouldn't have a crush on another guy! Tonight I'm going to go into him room and watch him like he did with me and see what happens.

Day 7

Dear diary

Axel looks so cute when he sleeps, but he woke up when I was watching him, then he said "Dem come to bed..."I didn't know if he meant my bed or his bed so I just sat there staring. But then he gestured me into his bed. I said "err...Um...Oooh...k" then climbed in with him. I feel asleep in his arms and didn't wake until 10 this morning when he climbed out of bed; I couldn't remember getting into his bed and had to think a bit until I remembered that night he had invited me in. I just smiled watching him get changed; he has really cool boxers that have flames all over them. I wonder if Axel has a diary if he does I wanna read it…

Day 8

Dear diary

We all went to the beach today, Axel me went and found a private spot under the trees. We started talking and he brought up last night, I could feel myself going red...Axel said it was nothing to be ashamed of then kissed me on the cheek, then in my surprise I started talking gibberish..I think I said something like..."wah but aaah uhh huh?" Then I got my sense back and kinda shouted at him "BUT WHERE BOTH GUYS!!!!!!!!!!" Then made a portal and joined the others, I spent the rest of the after-noon with all the guys and tried to avoid making eye contact with Axel, I hope I haven't upset him…that's the last thing I want…I really like him!!

Day 9

Dear diary

Today Axel and I pretty much avoided each other because of the embarrassment that happened yesterday. I tried to make eye contact with him at breakfast but he was purposely avoiding it. Then, I decided I was really bored so I started a food fight with everyone by throwing scrambled at axel (ha-ha then he looked at me) He wiped the food of his face with his sleeve then threw his cereal (including the bowl) at my face it kinda hurt so I threw a water ball at him, then we spent the rest of the morning chasing one and round throwing water and fire balls at each other. Then Axel charged at me to the ground his head hit my ------- it hurt like hell!!!!!! I heard myself scream like a little girl. Axel looked extremely worried and guilty. He pulled me up and put my arm round his shoulder to support me, we started into each others eyes for about a minute before Axel asked if I was ok…"err yea I guess." Though I'm pretty sure he noticed the tears in my eyes. He took me back to the house so I could err…recover. But Axel did it again he kissed me, this time...not on the cheek, he is a great kisser…Ooh what am I saying?!? Axel is a guy! And so am I! Why the hell did I kiss him back, and this time I didn't I really like him…? NO!!! He's a guy!!!!

Day 10

Okay I give in, he's a guy…I'm a guy...Where gay...I finally understand what he meant when he said he doesn't swing that way…But, I think he may have changed his mind…But then there's other girls after him as well…I could never compete with that…I mean sure he kissed me but it still doesn't mean anything..Ooh I'm so confused I don't know what to do...I should talk to him but I'm to shy...Should I leave it? I mean he is bound to pick a girl rather than me…But it's not that simple he kissed me…but could it mean something else…No I don't have do to this I've had enough Axel isn't a piece of meat he is a person. I'm talking to him tomorrow…But then again what if I loose my friendship with him? I don't think I could handle that…I don't really think he is like that, so I've got nothing to loose. OK I'm talking to him tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Day 11

Dear diary

I talked to him today, he said it was too weird, and he just wanted to be friends…I can't handle this...If I don't have a heart why do I feel like it's been broken. I feel like I've lost him, I feel empty and sad... I was lying on my bed today after I talked to him and he came in. I threw a water ball at him, but because of how I felt, it turned around and hit me in the face. I didn't even react. Axel had that saddest look on his face I've ever seen. I could tell he felt bad, but he deserved it for leading me on like that…Anyway I was laying there on my bed and me came and sat on the end of it. I could see in his eyes he was thinking of the right words to say...But all he came out with was "I…I'm...I'm sorry Dem." I already had tears in my eyes and that didn't help. I completely lost it. By this time, the tears were running down my cheeks. I stood up right in front of him then shouted "NO YOUR NOT!" then ran out of the room. I hid in Xigbar's closet for three hours crying. I haven't seen Axel since. But that's good, I can't live here anymore, I'm running away tomorrow.

Day 12

Dear Diary

I did it. I ran away, I had to escape from there, I wonder if the others have even noticed, probably not. At the moment I'm in twilight town, down in the tunnels where no one can see or find me. How could Axel do this to me? I thought I was special. When I first met him he used to flirt with all the girls around him, and he had them hanging of him, then after a few days he sorta left them alone and gave me a lot more attention, and he always gave me this look, and every time he did my hopes got a little higher and my heart that I supposedly don't have got a little lighter. The only way to explain this is hurt. I don't know whether to laugh or cry... this is too much for me.

Day 13

Dear Diary

I spent all day today exploring the tunnels. They were really boring so I made the water a silver color. Now it's a bit more interesting. I went up into the town for the whole of three minutes. I walked into the town square but Xigbar and Axel were there, maybe they did notice after all. But that's the last time I go into the town for a while. I'm so bored here though there isn't anything to do. I'm going to sleep...It's the only place where I'm with friends. And as for Axel, I think I love him.

Day 14

I really miss Axel today. I changed the water so it has flames through it…I didn't even mean to, I woke up and there were tears on my face and one feel into the water and then the water changed. I went up to sunset hill and watched the sun go down, it was a really nice sight but it reminded me of Axel, everything does I can't escape him. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. I hate this.

Day 15

Dear Diary

Axel found me today, I was sitting at the end of the tunnels then I heard someone running through the water, it was Axel. When he saw me ran even faster. He stared shouting at me "DEMYX DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" At this point he had both his arms on my shoulders and was bent down to my level looking directly into my eyes, he looked more worried than mad…I think he may have been shouting out of sheer worry. I looked right back at him with tears in my eyes and said to him in a really wobbly voice" Axel go". Then he looked more upset than anything else "Wa-…? But I've spent the last three days trying to find you..." I couldn't hold in my anger anymore so I raised my arms and brought up all the water (which still had flames running through it) and dumped it onto Axel. Then, I passed out.

When I woke up I was in Axels bed in my water drop PJ's. I felt really weak. Axel was sitting by me, he was still drenched. He hadn't even left me to get out of his wet clothes. When I asked him what happened he told me that I had put almost my entire being into the attack…Then I said to him; "A-...Axel...I'm s-...so-…sorry" That was the last of my energy and I passed out again then woke up nine pm.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 16

Dear Diary

Today I spent most of my time in the same place; bed. But it gave me a lot of time to think about things. I've made up my mind...It's just a thing I will have to deal with on my own…I love someone, who will _never_ love me back. But I understand. You see there's this girl in Organization XIII, her name is Laraxene, Axel is always with ether with her or me, and we both flirt with him, but thing is, is he flirts back, So I really don't know anymore, He has to pick one of us, He can't do this to ether of us, It's just not fair on anyone, It's pain, that's what it is, It's something I've never felt before, and I cant handle it. I just want to disappear.

Day 17

Dear Diary

Went for a walk today, it was raining, it cheered me up a bit… until I got home. Axel was lying on the ground slowly fading…I ran to his side, but by the time I got there it was late, I haven't been eating or drinking all day and I've been crying since it happened. _Why did you leave me Axel, how could you, I love you... _

Day 18

Dear Diary

_She _killed him, Laraxene killed Axel, and she will pay, apparently she went to kiss him and he stopped her, saying he liked someone else and she lost her temper and attacked him. She has been morning all day "Axel, darling baby come back I didn't mean to!" I swear I'm going to hurt her and soon, I'm not normally the kind of guy that hurts girls but she killed _my _Axel, I have to find Axels somebody, Alex. But first I need a favor from Roxas…If I'm going to bring back Axel I'm going to need a key blade master, I think Roxas is still at Destiny Island with Sora, Kiari and Namine. Tomorrow I will find them. Hold on Axel just a little longer, your

Strong, I know you can do it!

Day 19

Dear Diary

Left early this morning through a portal so the others wouldn't stop me from leaving. I err…think I left a little too early because when I got to Destiny Island everyone was still asleep. And I was really hungry because I had hadn't had breakfast before I left, I didn't want to wake up anyone, so I went for a swim in the ocean, the water is so nice here..Hmm hehehe Axel would had it…Anyway when Sora woke up he was kinda surprised to see me, but when I told him the situation Roxas immediately came through. He left Sora to help me, at the moment we are in The Radiant Garden. Tomorrow we are going to find Alex, turn him into a heartless and bring Axel back!

Day20

Dear Diary

I'm so tired...Me and Roxas looked for Alex all day, every where! But I know that he is here in Radiant Garden somewhere, because one day me and Axel were talking about our somebodys, I told him about my somebody then Axel told me about Alex, he said he lives here, I just have to find out where…but we have looked everywhere…! Don't worry Axel I won't give up on you, I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!

Day 22

Dear Diary

I didn't write to you yesterday because I wasn't awake…See we found Alex, and of course he put up a fight, and just like Axel his somebody is really strong, it was a hard fight! See we found him near the restoration sight helping Lean and Cid, and they _all _attacked us so it was three against two! We fort four about 10 minutes when Roxas finally decided enough was enough and it was time for Alex to go, the problem was the thing he had to do with the key blade took a while about 2 minutes to charge up, and if he even got hit he had to start again so I had to hold all _three _of, then something I didn't expect would happen happened! I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker by the second, so I shouted out really loud ROXAS!!!! But Roxas wasn't the one who came Axel was!!!! Well not Axel but his power! So for a short period of time I had the power of both water AND fire! So I made the massive hurricane made out of water with fire running through the battle ground then with the last of my power made water and fire shoot out of the ground and wiped out all three foes, the last thing I saw was Alex transforming into a heartless then been pulled through a portal by Roxas.

This morning I woke up on Destiny Island leaning against the paupo fruit tree in the sun, the first thing I said was it's to hot, and dry, then a voice I Had been longing to here for in my mind a _long _time, Axels. He was sitting on the Paupo tree watching the sun, then smiled at me and said "maybe for you!" Then overjoyed I jumped up into the tree and onto him, then we both lost our balance and feel into the ocean, I was still on top of Axel when we hit the water, he didn't even seem to mind that we he was wet, then he said something to me, something I will never forget. "Demyx…you…brought me back, but why?" then (still on top of him) I said "Because Axel no matter what you say to me about not having feelings, about not being able to love, I do and always will love you." Axel didn't even seem upset about this at all, in fact he smiled and said "Well maybe I was wrong about not being able love Demyx, because I…I love you…" Then with out warning he wrapped his hands around my waist reversed the position we were in (so he was on top). Then we kissed, but it wasn't just a kiss, it was a long and passionate kiss that seemed to say to me "I want to be with you forever" I love Axel, I'm going to spend the rest of forever with him.


End file.
